La Mujer de un Zorn
by JazzBlack
Summary: Bella no creía que existían seres de otro planeta hasta que es secuestrada por los Anzons y llevada a su nave Alo. Cuándo los Anzons ven no le sirve para reproducirse la ofrecen como premio de una pelea brutal entre los Zorn. Edward es un guerrero Zorn que ha sido secuestrado y esclavizado junto a su tripulación y solo tiene una cosa en mente LIBERAR A SU PUEBLO.
1. Chapter 1

Bella miró hacia abajo,había aprendido a no levantar la mirada. La mejilla izquierda todavía le dolía por los golpes que había recibido. Ella sabia que la ayuda nunca llegaría. Todavía se encontraba en estado de shock, por lo que se le hacía más difícil entender que su vida había cambiado para siempre y estaba segura que pronto la muerte la visitaría. Su mirada se debió por toda la cueva. Alguien había sacado cuidadosamente los escombros y la suciedad dejando el lugar casi limpio. En el techo había luces por lo que la habitación esta bien iluminada.  
El miedo se apodero de ella cuando escucho a alguien acercándose _**¿Y ahora que?**_ Esa pregunta le cruzo por la cabeza antes de que uno de los hombres que la había secuestrado entrara a la habitación.

-_ Inútil- _Le dijo en vos baja.

Haciendo que bella levantará la mirada. Y el shock de saber que el hombre no era humano no se le había desvanecido todavía. Días atrás, si alguien le habría dicho que existían los extraterrestres se hubieran reído y pregunto de que pelicula lo había sacado pero ahora no le era gracioso.  
Su mirada recorrió al hombre de piel azulada, sus ojos eran amarillos se parecía a una serpiente y su voz era tenue de una manera espeluznante, enviando escalofríos por columna.

-M_e has oido terrícola? Eres inútil_

Ella asintió, no hablaría. Sabia que si lo miraba por mucho tiempo o si le hablaba recibiría otro golpe en la cara. Ellos eras Los Anzons eso fue lo que dijeron antes de atraparla en los bosques de Forks cerca de su casa. Los días que paso cautiva se sentía como una eternidad para bella.  
Escucho otros pasos acercándose haciéndole levantar la vista del suelo. Las hembras de Los Anzons tenían los mismos ojos tenebrosos de color amarillo, el tono azulado de la piel, tenían pecho y parecía que solo le crecía el cabello en una franja en la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la parte inferior del cuello, su estructura corporal no eran tan distintas todos eran delgados y largos.

-S_e ha confirmado-_ susurro la mujer- _Ella no es capaz de reproducirse con nuestros machos. Los humanos no son la respuesta que buscamos. _

_-Podriamos darle __algún__ alivio a nuestros machos con ella ya que no es horrible a la vista y su forma es similar a la nuestra._

Y la mujer susurra en voz alta- _El examen físico que le hice mientra estaba inconsciente dice lo contrario. Ella moriría._

_-Es inútil de todos modos. _

La mujer frunció el ceño -Dond_e esta tu compasión, Aro? Seria una tortura para ella. La cascara dura en la punta de tu miembro la descartaría por dentro __haciéndola__ desangrar y el dolor seria- _Vio a la mujer estremecerse- _No se lo desearia ni a mi peor enemigo. No estamos en guerra con su mundo. _

_-Va a morir de todas maneras y siento curiosidad. _

_-Aro- _Susurro la mujer- _No lo permitiré porque tengo otro propósito para ella._

_-Necesitamos un trabajador?_

_-No pensé que podíamos premiar a uno de los mineros con ella. Es probable que no sean compatibles para reproducirse, pero sexualmente no sera prejudicial para ella entregarla a uno de los mineros._

Aro siseo- _Sulpicia eso es asqueroso, eso es crueldad ellos son tan horribles._

_-Pero ellos no la mataran y tienen el cabello como ella._

El hombre soltó un bufido. Bella sintió sus ojos en ella- _Ella tiene poco pelo en el cuerpo y ellos tienen __más__ pelos, también son __más__ grandes, la textura de su piel se ve igual, aunque..._

_-Ya he hablado esto con __Caius__ y estuvo de acuerdo. Esta hecho. __Llevala__ a las minas ahora que __Caius__ la espera. _

El miedo golpeo a bella profundamente. Sacudió su cabeza y fijo los ojos en la mujer-_ Que esta pasando? Dígame algo, porfavor. _

El hombre silbó furiosamente a bella. La mujer= Sulpicia= la agarro del brazo y sacudió la cabeza, vio si cara llena de compasión cuando la entre a Aro. Sulpicia caminaba adelante de ellos, bella parpadeo un par de veces cuando vio una lengua como de lagarto entre los labios azulados mientras la miraba a ella.

-_ Fuiste capturada en tu planeta cuando pasábamos por el. Nuestro machos superan a nuestras hembras dieciocho a uno, por lo que estamos frente a una eventual extinción si no encontramos una raza de hembras que puedan reproducirse con nuestros machos. Nuestros cuerpos solo resisten una o dos fecundaciónes en nuestra vidas. Ponemos los huevos y luego las crías salen del cascarón. Solo tenemos entre tres a seis niños por cada fecundación. Te hicimos pruebas y no eres compatible con nuestra especie. _

Bella se quedo atónita- _Me voy a poder ir a casa, porfavor?_

_-Lo siento pero no porque estamos en un gran... -Ell_a frunció el ceño- _Se __diría__ en un asteroide. Enviamos a nuestras naves a planetas habitables. Somos muy cuidadosos con nuestros combustibles. Nuestra misión es muy importante y tenemos que completar antes de que se nos permita regresar a nuestro planeta y si no encontramos hembras que se puedan reproducir con nuestros machos moriremos a causa de la vejez buscándola, es importante salvar a nuestra raza. Hay otras estaciones como estas en buscas de hembras reproductoras. Si la encontramos vamos a necesitar todo nuestro combustible para regresar a nuestro hogar. _

Los ojos chocolate de bella se llenaron de lagrima_\- Asi que nunca volveré a mi hogar otras ves?_

_-Lo siento-_ La voz de la mujer sonaba triste.

_-Tenemos mineros, que explotan este asteroide, nos dan combustible y __más__ lugar para vivir. Seras otorgada a uno de ellos por ese trabajo duro, ellos son Los __Zorn__, otra raza de gente que poseemos._

Poseen? Bella no dejo pasar por alto eso y el horror se apodero de ella de nuevo- _Que sera de mi?_

La mujer parpadeo-_ Tratan bien a las pocas mujeres que tienen y ellos no la comparten por lo que seras otorgada solo a uno de ellos. El implante en tu oído te permitirá comunicarte con el macho que sera otorgada. _

_Nuestro comandante siente placer por los deportes por lo que el ganador se quedara contigo, siempre se le ofrece recompensa, hoy eres tu el premio._

Bella miro a la mujer -_ Por favor... no._

La mujer asintió con la cabeza-E_s mejor de lo que Aro __tenía__ pensado hacerte en el almacén. Una __unión__ sexual con uno de mi especie te mataría lenta y dolorosamente._\- La mujer se voltea_\- __Llevatela__ Aro._

Bella quería luchar pero sabia que sería inútil. El hombre media 1.90 cm y era condenadamente fuerte, a pesar de ser delgado. Agarro las cadena que sostenía sus muñecas con los grilletes que la unían a la pared se abrieron como por arte de magia. Se alejo sin fijarte si bella lo seguía o no. Bella se puso de pie rápidamente para no ser arrastrada.


	2. Capitulo 2

Aro la llevo por pasillos de piedra, bella se quedo sin aliento al pasar por una gran ventana que parece ser de vidrio muy grueso, al mirar más alla de la ventana, literalmente al espacio exterior. Vio un mar negro repleto de estrellas. Aro le dio un tirón a la cadena que la hizo tropezar y un dolor se disparó por su brazo.

-Hermoso- susurro Aro- Pero míralo después, lo verás lo suficiente como artarte rápidamente. Estoy cansado de verlo.

La letra a lo que parecía ser un ascensor. Era un tubo redondo que no tenía paredes sujetas a la plataforma. Aro la agarro de la parte de atrás del cuello y de pronto la plataforma cayo bajo sus pies de forma brusca. Y el miedo se apodero más en bella. Veía como las piedras que los rodeaba pasaba rápidamente, estaba segura que si tocaba una de las paredes se lastimaria la piel. Las plataformas los conduzco a la entraña del asteroide. Aro no soltó su cuello hasta que la plataforma redujo la velocidad para hacer una parada.

Aro camino fuera de la plataforma- Ven rápido. Me llaman- dijo mientra se tocaba el oído- Estoy cerca de allí Caius.

Bella no vio ningún dispositivo en el oído de Aro, solo si oreja. Otra ves se toco su oreja, lo había hecho muchas veces desde que había despertado luego de ser raptada. Estaba tan asombrada por lo que la rodeaba que no se había fijado que los labios del extraterrestre no se movían correctamente para formar las palabras que ella escuchaba en su oído. Le habían informado que le implantaron algo para poder entender su lengua. Aro también tendrá que tener un traductor en su oído para poder comunicarse.

Vio una gran puerta y Aro se detuvo para poner su mano en ella. Los Anzones tenían cuatro dedos y ya no poseían pulgares. La puerta se abrió una corriente de aire frío los golpes a ambos, haciendo que bella se estremeciera. Aro comenzó a caminar.

Date prisa o la puerta te aplastará-dijo entre diente.

ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo, oyó un gemido haciendo que volteara la cabeza para atrás. La puerta se cerro completamente con un ruido muy fuerte. Los pasillos eran más amplios aquí, escucho algo que envió escalofríos por su espalda, parecían como gruñidos.

Ya a comenzado- susurro Aro, la emoción lo hacia hablar más rápido.

Doblaron en una esquina y el techo desapareció, el corredor caminaba en una gran caverna. Vio a más gente de la misma raza de Aro de pie alli. Estaban mirando abajo hacia el suelo de la caverna. Aro empujo a un macho para abrirse paso. Bella no tubo más opción que seguirlo por la cadena en sus muñecas. Ella vio a los extraterrestres azules mirándola, paso al frente de al menos de veinte de ellos. Estos extraterrestres se vestían con una ropas de color negro que parecían escudos y también vio las armas atadas en su cintura. Aro se acercó a un extraterrestre muy alto, volvió a la cabeza y miro a bella con un par de fríos ojos amarillos. Su fría mirada le grabó el cuerpo de bella para luego dirigirse a Aro.

-Desnudala y encadénala en la plataforma.

Aro vaciló -completamente?

-Esta usando algo debajo de su ropa?.

-Ahi pequeñas cubiertas en sus pechos y sexo.

-Dejaselos. No quiero un motín.

Aro asintió con la cabeza y el tiro de bella en una plataforma que no tenía rieles, solo una larga franja en el suelo y luego otra plataforma redonda y abierta donde tenía dos barras que subían del suelo. Aro la coloco en el centro de la plataforma.

-No te muevas y sostente

Bella tenía miedo- Sostenerme?

-No te muevas, si te caes te mueres .

Trato de mirar por encima de la plataforma de abajo. Aro la agarro de la garganta y la obligó a colocarse en el centro de la plataforma.

-Haz lo que te dicen.

Se quedo quieta e irguió la cabeza. Aro le soltó la garganta, tuvo la cuerda y el tiro hizo arriba para que sus brazos se levantaran. Le amarró la muñeca a una de las barras. Bella se voltio y lo siguió con la mirada, Aro tuvo éxito el brazo y uno de los extraterrestres le tiro otra soga, a la agarra y le ata la otra muñeca en la otra barra, tiene los brazos por encima de la cabeza no era incómodo pero no se pudo mover mucho. Aro se puso adelante de ella para mirar sus ojos asustado.

-Siento lástima por ti- le susurro.

Se quedo sin aliento cuando le agarro la camisa para desgarrarla en dos, bella le era imposible detenerlo así que organizar el material de su cuerpo, se agacho para meterle dos de sus dedos dentro de la cintura de la falda . Sus uñas tiraron de la banda de la falda de adentro hacia afuera asiendo que esta se rompiese dejando así a una bella solo en sujetador y bragas. Aro la miro con lastima y sacudiendo la cabeza se alejo de Bella volteo la cabeza para seguir al extraterrestre. La plataforma se elevó y cayo rápidamente, haciendo que bella se queda sin aliento por la caída y lucha con el grito que quería salir. La plataforma desaceleró con una sacudida que le revolvió el estómago. Empezo a mirar a su alrededor, viendo un grupo de al menos ochenta hombres, definitivamente todos eran hombres. Estaba teniendo el primer encuentro con la raza que tenían de ser Los Zorn se veían enormes y afectados el cabello normal y se acordó del comentario de Aro, los machos afectados el cabello largo y espeso, la caía por la espalda hasta la cintura, algunos tenian sus torsos, podría detectarlo ya que no llevaban ninguna camisa, su piel era oscura color café, profundamente bronceada y muy grande. Bella miro a uno que se encuentra frente a ella, lo miro a la cara y aparentemente humano, con la diferencia que su nariz era más plana y ancha, tenía los pómulos altos y los labios gruesos. Los labios se abrieron y vio sus dientes afilados, parecía como si alguien hubiera combinado un animal con un humano, sus ojos se clavaron en sus dientes afilados antes de dirigir la mirada a otro macho que se le estaba acercando. Los hombres experimentaron a gruñir como animales.

\- El ganador se la lleva- susurro una voz profunda desde arriba- Quiero una lucha que sea de cuatro en cuatro, limpie la zona y escojan a los combatientes.

Bella no quería mirar pero tenía que hacerlo, vio a los hombres moviéndose por la sombra, respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, esos hombres iban a luchar por ella. La idea de que estaban luchando por ella para comerla o por tener relaciones sexuales la estremeció.

-comienzen- exigió la voz masculina desde arriba.

Los hombres se dividen en pareja para atacarse uno a otros, usando puños y patadas, oyó golpes, gruñidos. Dos hombres cayeron y los otros dos se voltearon contra otros. El último hombre camino hacia el costado de la zona de combates esperando con los brazos cruzados. Cuatro hombres más salieron y empezaron de nuevo, bella se estremeció ante la batalla total, la sangre salpicada en el suelo, oyó como se quebraba el braza a uno de los hombres, bella cerro los ojos, no quería ver más, los sonidos de la lucha continuaron. Finalmente el silencio lleno sus oídos haciendo que abriera los ojos por curiosidad, vio hombres grandes y músculos sentados en una banca esperando, algunos de ellos llenos de sangre, algunos se alejaron retirándose de la lucha. Bella contó a los hombres que quedaban en la banca.

-Comiencen- ordeno la voz de arriba de nuevo.

Los dieciséis terminaron en la zona de combates, luchaban en grupo, a los heridos eran arrastrados hacia las sombras, el combate se redujo a tres hombres, dos de ellos trabajaron en equipo para derrotar al más grande. Sus ojos viajaron hacia los dos últimos hombres en combate. El más grande le lanzo una patada al otro golpeándolo en el pecho haciendo que quedara sin aire y se agarrara las costillas, se dejo caer de rodilla mientras la sangre le salía por su boca. El hombre solitario se quedo gruñendo pero mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a Los Anzons se iba deteniendo.

\- Es tuya, Edward- susurro el hombre por encima de ella-Libélenlan para el.

Bella siento que alguien cerca de ella se movia, desde la oscuridad apareció uno de los hombres azules, le agarro la muñeca liberándola de un tiro para luego dirigirse a la otra y repetir la acción. Abrió la boca cuando la tomo de brazo con firmeza y empujarla hacia delante donde se encuentran el ganador. El supuesto de medios como seis pies y medio de alto, sus ojos era un verde eléctrico parecía como si fuera brillante, vio sus dientes afilados asomarse a través de sus labios carnosos, su nariz aplastada, un gruñido suave escapo de su garganta, sus manos grande y calientes cuando el agarro de las caderas. El tomo de la plataforma, volteándola así la oscuridad de la oscuridad. Las rodillas de la bella tarde al ceder, se habría estrellado contra el suelo, si las grandes manos no hubieran agarrado. El le dio la vuelta y la miro.

-MIA- le gruñó.

Bella abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella. Edward la levanta para que tu puedas cara a cara, automáticamente se puso sus brazos en los pechos para que la parte superior de su cuerpo no chocarán con su torso. Sus manos eran pálidas a la comparación con las de el. Toco sus grandes músculos y lo miro a los ojos, tenía unas pestañas largas y gruesas que hacia juego con su espesa melena y su piel era más caliente que la de ella.

-Mia- gruñó de nuevo.

Bella se quedo sin aliento cuando lazo sobre su hombre, un brazo musculoso atrapo sus piernas contra su torso, mientras que una mano firme la agarra por el culo, sostendola en su lugar. Salió de la plataforma y se dirijo a la oscuridad con ella. Bella no podrías ver nada. Cerro los ojos y lucho contactan el terror que enfrenta.


End file.
